


My Lady

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Butlers, Demons, F/M, Human, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Inspired partly by Black Butler, Makoto is a demon butler in this story. I've been rewriting this story on and off for over a year and I finally decided it was good idea to publish it.It's just a simply one shot between Makoto and the reader. If the interest is there I will do a part two to when Makoto met the reader when she was a child.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 8





	My Lady

Reaching for the dress on her bed Y/N slipped the dress over her head. Grabbing the zipper she pulled it up until it seemed she hit a snag and couldn't get the zipper to move. Pulling again the zipper refused to budge, she didn't want to pull it anymore for fear of breaking it. 

"Makoto!" She called holding her dress up so it didn't fall. Entering the room was a nicely dressed man, it was nobody other than Makoto Tachibana, her butler and demon.

"Yes, my Lady,"

"Help me zip my dress. Please." She said, turning around. 

Moving his mistresses hair out of the way so it didn't get caught in the zipper, Makoto gripped the zipper between his thumb and forefinger pulling the zipper up with ease. Standing in front of her Makoto draped her hair back over her shoulders, giving Y/N a smile.

"Thank you Makoto,"

Makoto bowed, "Your welcome, my Lady. So where are you going tonight?" He asked, watching as she walked over to her dresser to put on her earrings. 

"I'm going out with some friends to a new club that just opened up a few days ago. And I want you to stay here Makoto." Y/N said firmly, glancing at him in the mirror. 

"Yes my Lady," Makoto replied his green eyes flashing red for a second.

Hearing the car horn from her friends car Y/N grabbed her clutch off the dresser. Saying goodbye Y/N headed out the door. 

It was hours later when Y/N stumbled through the door nearly tripping. Turning on the light switch Y/N nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Makoto standing there. 

"Makoto...you scared me," Y/N said, placing a hand over her racing heart. 

"I got worried," Makoto spoke, his eyes scanning her head to toe. 

He was suppose to protect her, what kind of butler would he be if something happen to his mistress.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed," Y/N said, going to take a step she nearly stumbled in her heels.

Luckily Makoto caught her scooping her into his arms. Y/N felt her face warm up but she easily blamed it on the alcohol. Looking at her Makoto smiled. 

"Let's get you to bed," Makoto said carrying to her bedroom. 

Placing her down on the bed Makoto went over to her dresser to grab her something to wear. Placing the pajamas down on the bed, Makoto kneeled before her removing her heels. He massaged her feet knowing those shoes had to of hurt her feet. A sigh of contentment escaped Y/N's lips. Looking up her Makoto studied his mistresses face, her eyes slightly glazed over from the alcohol, her cheeks flushed. 

"Makoto..." She breathed, brushing her fingers over his cheek, "I'm truly glad to have you in my life. You always take such good care of me." 

She placed her other hand over her left shoulder where her contact seal was placed. Makoto's eyes changed from olive green to red placing his hand over hers.

"I think you've had too much to drink." He teased. 

Y/N pouted, shaking her head. "I'm trying to be sweet." 

Makoto chuckled he had seen that face plenty on times throughout the years.

"It's getting late Y/N, let's get you to bed."

Without any protest Y/N let Makoto get her undressed and tucked into bed. 

"I'll leave some medicine and a glass of water for you when wake up,"

Y/N nodded her head halfheartedly, she was tired now and just wanted to sleep. Snuggling deeper into the covers she managed a sleepy goodnight before succumbing to tiredness. 

Makoto stood over his mistress, watching her. She was no longer that angry and scared little girl he met all those nights ago. She had grown to a powerful, beautiful woman. And he would continue to watch over and protect her until the time came when her soul would be his.


End file.
